It's Everything That It Should Be
by DerenaTreeHill
Summary: First chapter starts in February 2010, the first time Blake and Ryan met- just before Green Lantern began filming in March. At this point, Blake was still dating Penn, and Ryan was still married to Scarlett. This is just my view on the development of their relationship- the only info I have is from Google and fangirl knowledge! Written for the shy, but growing Blyan fandom!
1. Your Second Name is Lively, Right?

**A/N: Fiiinally I decided to write this. I've been wanting to write a Blyan fanfic for months now, but I never really had time or an idea of how I wanted to write it. Also, I wanted to focus on my Penn and Blake ff, but anyway, here it is. This chapter is set in February 2010, just before GL filming in March. (obviously I took some creative liberties, but that's why it's fanFICTION) Also, I'm not gonna slaughter Penn and Blake in this, as I don't think they had a bad breakup, so it's not gonna be all "I can't stand Penn. I wish I was with Ryan instead" it's a gradual buildup, so be patient! **

"Okay. It's fine, Blake. You've got this. Breathe… Breathe… You're prepared; it's gonna be fine," Blake was repeating to herself in the mirror like a schizophrenic. She was about to leave for her first table read for Green Lantern, and never in her albeit short career, had she ever been so nervous. For a start, she hadn't yet met most of her co-stars, including her leading man, Ryan Reynolds, but she also knew she had a lot to prove. She definitely wasn't the most critically-acclaimed actor in the cast, and she had to prove that she deserved this role-to herself, if not to anyone else. Things always seemed to just come to Blake, without her really trying. Sure, she'd fought for the role of Krista in The Town, but other than that, things had gone pretty smoothly for her, and people had picked up on it. She was all too aware that most people didn't think much of her as an actress, and if she was being honest with herself, it got to her. Even though she didn't always want to be an actress, now that she was one, she gave it everything she had. To put your all into something, and still be told that you're good for nothing but your body was hurtful.

She always said she'd never Google'd herself, but the truth is: she did… most days. It was hard not to. And it became a vicious cycle: she'd type her name in… find some disheartening article… find a few more… and a few more, until either she got so down on herself that she had to close her laptop, or she had to go because it was her call-time at work. And the next day, she'd do the same thing again- half in the hope that one day, maybe…just maybe, she'd find something positive. Something _really _positive. Not about her hair, or her body, or her clothes… something that mattered. Something to build her self-esteem. Something that she'd only heard from the people close to her, whose _job _it was to say these things to her.

Maybe one day…

She shrugged it off, and put her jacket on, grabbed her enormous folder, containing her script and research for the role, and headed out the door. Today was going to be a good day!

New beginnings.

* * *

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Blake," she beamed at Mark Strong. She was early, and he was the first person to arrive. She'd done her research on all the cast, too, so she wouldn't look stupid. Like when she was filming The Town, and had no idea that Ben Affleck even knew Matt Damon.

"Great to finally meet you, Blake. How are you?" He said in his thick British accent.

"I'm really good. Super excited to meet everyone and finally get started."

"Me too," he smiled. He admired her enthusiasm. There was something about her that put him in a great mood; she had a certain way about her. "You're aptly named, Blake," he laughed a deep laugh.

"Thank you… I think!"

"It's a good thing! I wish I had as much energy so early in the morning."

"I think it's just the adrenaline. Plus, I probably shouldn't say this, but I was really excited to meet you. I loved you in Sherlock Holmes," she said geekily.

"Well that's very sweet of you. I appreciate it."

By 9am, almost everyone had arrived and filtered into the meeting room, and gathered round the large roundtable.

Everyone but Ryan.

While they were waiting for him to arrive, Geoff Johns, the co-producer and creative consultant, used the time to brief the cast, and run them through the plans for the day. Everyone was in high spirits and getting to know each other when Ryan stumbled through the door unceremoniously, dropping his folder on the floor.

"Well, I mean, there you go. That pretty much sums up my morning," he laughed, after a delay of staring at his folder on the ground. "So sorry to keep you guys waiting; my wife was being an asshole. You know, Marvel vs. DC. I think she was taking the whole rivalry a bit too seriously when she slashed my tires."

The room broke the silence with laughter, deciding his good humor excused his tardiness. Ryan put his things down at his seat and went round the table, introducing himself to everyone, before getting back to his allocated seat next to Blake.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Blake. Ryan."

"Hey," she chirped, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "So good to finally meet you."

He sat down, and she caught herself staring at him. It was completely involuntary, and she snapped out of it as soon as she realised, but there was something about his eyes which caught her attention. It wasn't like they were big- in fact, they were quite the opposite, but they were friendly, and honest, and…

And so were her boyfriend's.

_**'All I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home... **_

_**A**__**ll I know is a simple name... but everything has changed...'**_

* * *

The first half of the table read had gone smoothly, and the cast were let off for lunch. The director, Martin Campbell had instructed Blake and Ryan to spend the lunch hour together, so they could get to know each other better before the group reconvened after the break. There were more team-building activities planned for the afternoon, but considering their roles in the movie, it was most important for Blake and Ryan to be comfortable with each other.

"So, what do you fancy?" Ryan asked as they walked out of the building.

"Sushi?" she proposed.

"Oh _no_… you're one of those girls."

"What!?"

"Sushi isn't food!"

Blake rolled her eyes at him. "One of _those _guys, I see," she countered. "How about we avoid our first fight and just go for a burger?" she laughed.

"I think that's probably a smart idea. When it comes to food, I don't mess around."

"Food was my first love," Blake said with a completely straight face. "Don't test me."

They laughed together and headed to the first In-N-Out burger they could find. They were in LA, so they didn't have to walk very far.

Ryan ordered a bacon double cheeseburger, and Blake just played safe with a chicken burger. It wasn't a pissing contest.

Blake got her purse out to pay for her meal, but Ryan quickly handed over the money before she could, grinning at her as he took the tray to go and sit down.

"I was gonna pay for that…" she said matter-of-factly as they sat down.

"Can't let a woman pay. It's not very gentleman-like," he shrugged.

"It's a burger, Ryan…" Blake laughed.

"Just a weird thing I have. Can't let a woman get her purse out… no problem with getting it out for her, if I'm strapped for cash… she just can't get it out herself," he joked.

"Wow. And they say chivalry is dead," she chuckled. "Well, thank you anyway."

"You're welcome. So… my wife's actually a fan of your show," he said whilst trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't exactly his kind of thing. 'Thirty three year old man' wasn't really the target market.

"Oh really?" Blake felt a little uncomfortable at the mention of Gossip Girl. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, or didn't appreciate the show, because she did. Almost everything she had now, she owed to Gossip Girl. Even her relationship with Penn. The show had given her so much, in so many different ways, and she was extremely appreciative, but it was her reaction when the show was mentioned which gave people the impression that she wanted nothing to do with it, and was embarrassed by it. The truth was: she knew shows like Gossip Girl weren't taken seriously or respected in the grand scheme of things. Sure, at the Teen Choice Awards, she's in her element, and her work is appreciated on that level, but when you're surrounded by Oscar-nominated actors, it's difficult to be enthusiastic about your experiences when they've done so much more. It was one thing Blake really needed to work on internally. She'd accomplished a lot, and she needed to start being able to be more proud of herself for it.

"Yeah, I can't say I watch it with her, but I hear it's a pretty big show."

"Yeah, we're in our fourth season now, so we're doing pretty well," she smiled. She didn't feel intimidated by Ryan. He was really easy to be with. He had a lot to be arrogant about, but he was one of the most humble guys she'd ever met. He didn't take himself too seriously, and she liked that about him.

"Wow, that's great. I was only on Two Guys and a Girl for three years, but it's a blast working on a TV show. It's just that family atmosphere you don't really get on a movie."

"Yeah, it's so much fun. I'm basically paid to be with my boyfriend and my friends all day. It could be a lot worse!"

"Oh, your boyfriend's on the show, too? How does that work out?" he laughed a little, suggesting on-set lovers tiffs.

"Actually, really well," she smiled proudly. "People always wonder how we don't get sick of each other, but I guess if you really love someone, you _wanna_ spend as much time as you can with them. I just think there's something fundamentally wrong with a relationship if you don't enjoy each other's company."

_**She talks a lot, **_he thought to himself. _**Cute. **_

She was right. The fact that he even assumed Blake and her boyfriend would have problems working together said a lot about his own relationship. He loved Scarlett. He did. But he missed that feeling of wanting to spend every waking hour with the one he loved.

They spent the rest of their hour talking about their interests outside of acting, and Ryan was engrossed by the passion Blake put into her words. He didn't even really need to be listening to her; her body language and her gestures and facial expressions were engaging enough. There was this amused look on his face as he listened to her. She really was something else.

"Your second name is Lively, right?" he asked right after she'd finished gushing about the cake she made last week.

"Yeah… why?"

Ryan smiled to himself. "Nothing… just suits you," he laughed.

"Oh gosh. That's twice in one day. Maybe I should tone it down."

"No, not at all. It's a great thing. Nothing more awkward than trying to get to know a reserved co-star. I'm pretty fucking awful at having any sort of serious conversation, so I'd just like to thank you for laughing at my shitty jokes, and helping my ego."

Blake laughed that trademark laugh of hers, and they got up to get ready to head back. "Well, I'm looking forward to starting filming. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."

* * *

'_**Hey babe. How was your day? I hope it all went well. I'll call you tonight. Love you x'**_

Blake smiled at her phone as she read the text from Penn. She was staying at her parents' home LA for the night, before her flight back in the morning, while Penn was in New York for Gossip Girl. It had only been a couple of days since she'd seen him, but she still missed him like crazy.

'_**It went really well! Everyone's so lovely, and Ryan's really nice too. I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomo. Love you- B"**_


	2. I'm Doing It All For Her

**A/N: wooooo chapter 2 up already. (this is good for me... dont get used to it, cause i have exams coming up.) this is a pretty depressing chapter, so I apologise in advance, but it was important to include, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense to just have them meeting, and then skipping to being great friends and then married. I want the timeline to be clear, but I promise the upcoming chapters will be more Blake and Ryan cause I'm gonna skip to filming. :) annywhooo. Enjoy.**

"Scarlett? I'm home!" Ryan hollered as he entered his LA home which he shared with his wife. "Where are you?"

He heard no response, so he had a look around, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Oh… hey, girls," he said as he walked in to find his wife and several friends all giggling round the kitchen table, surrounded by martini's and empty wine bottles.

"Hey honey!" a drunken Scarlett threw her arms around her husband, stumbling slightly, but safe in his arms as he caught her. "Where have _you _been?"

"My table read…?" Ryan felt a little uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him, and his wife's behaviour wasn't helping matters. "For Green Lantern…I told you this morning," he added, to try and jog her memory.

"Oh, that's nice, sweetie," she said, clearly uninterested as she sat back down to carry on gossiping with her friends.

"Right… well, I'll just be upstairs," he gestured awkwardly as he backed out of the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom. He felt a little deflated as he trudged up the staircase alone. He was getting used to these kinds of displays from his wife as of late, but it didn't mean it bothered him any less. He missed the days when all they wanted to do was be with each other. It didn't matter what they were doing, as long as they were together. He was beginning to forget how that felt…but one thing he couldn't seem to forget were the words Blake spoke to him earlier.

_**I guess if you really love someone, you **__wanna __**spend as much time as you can with them. **_

Her words resonated with him on a deeper level than he would have liked. Everywhere he went, he'd hear: 'Scarlett and Ryan; the perfect Hollywood couple.' But they were far from it, and maybe that was all they were?

Hollywood.

He sat in bed that night, wondering where it all went wrong- where they stopped being partners in a marriage, and just became two people living separate lives, under the same roof. He glanced over at her, fast asleep on the other side of their shared bed. She looked beautiful- she did. But he didn't get that feeling he used to get when he looked at her. He knew he needed to do something to save what was left of his marriage, before the flame went out completely.

* * *

"Hey babe."

"Penn! Baby, I missed your voice. How are you?"

"I'm not too bad. Spent most of the day in my studio. Just jamming. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. I think today went really well," Blake told her boyfriend excitedly. "Everyone's so great. Ryan's so funny," she gushed.

"Oh I see. Funnier than me?" Penn feigned offense.

"Never, baby," she reassured him.

"Well, just watch out for him tryna steal you away from me with his funny-man persona," Penn huffed. He was clearly joking, but there was definitely a subtle hint of seriousness. Of course there would be. It's human nature; survival of the fittest. If you have a beautiful girl like Blake, you're gonna make damn sure no one gets a chance to take her away from you. A girl like Blake could take her pick of any man she wanted, and Penn was painfully aware of it.

"Oh come on, crazy. He's married," Blake laughed.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Oh shh. Let's just change the subject."

Blake was more than happy with her man, and had no intentions of trading up. As far as she was concerned, Penn was the one, and although she refrained from mentioning it too explicitly, she looked forward to the day they'd finally settle down and start a family.

* * *

Penn put back on his headphones and sat back in his office chair in his small, soundproofed studio. It was his sanctuary; his escape. He came here to blow off steam, channel his energy, and just forget. He'd been feeling pretty down lately, and the fact he didn't really have any real reason to, just made him feel even worse. From the outside, he had the perfect life: perfect girlfriend, great job, amazing apartment, living in a beautiful city, sports car, friends, family, money.

The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. What right did he have to feel like this? Regardless of the fact he _knew _things couldn't be much better, there was still something missing. He was sick of being stuck on this bullshit, commercial TV show. He felt like a joke. He had talent- _real _talent, unlike some of his co-stars, and he just felt trapped. Unable to show people what he could really do. He knew he was meant for better things than this. Not necessarily _bigger _things, but definitely better things. Things with more integrity than _**fucking Gossip Girl. **_

Sometimes he'd sit in his studio and think of ways he could breech his contract and get out of this stupid show, but he knew that would only make things difficult with Blake. He adored Blake. He loved her, but there was no way he could tell her what he was going through. They were just too different. Often, that's what he most liked about her, but sometimes it got too much. He loved being with her, but he definitely didn't love all the glitz and the glamour that she came with. All the parties; all the important people he had to impress, and pretend to be impressed by. The Anna Wintour's, the Karl Lagerfeld's… it just wasn't him.

'_**I'm doing it all for her,' **_he said recently in an interview.

Sure… but what about _himself_?

* * *

About a week later, Ryan was in New York for his new movie, The Change Up. Scarlett was 'busy' back home in LA, so he came alone. When Ryan stepped off the plane, there was only one person on his mind.

And it wasn't his wife…

"Ryan?" Blake answered her phone, confused.

"Hey, yeah it's me. How are you?"

"Good…I'm good. How are you?" Blake was still unsure as to why he'd phoned her so out of the blue.

"I'm alright. I just landed at JFK. Was wondering if you were busy?"

"Uhm… No, I'm actually not doing anything right now."

"Great. Coffee?"

"Only if I'm allowed to pay."

"Alright, alright. Deal," he laughed.

They met half an hour later, at an unassuming coffee shop in the west village, and Ryan greeted Blake with a friendly hug before they went inside.

"So what are you doing here in Manhattan? You live in LA, right?"

"Yep. With the missus. Just over here for a new movie. Got a couple meetings and I had a few hours to kill, so I figured, why not call my new leading lady?"

"Really? I was your first choice?" Blake laughed incredulously.

"Actually, you were. I have no friends," he joked.

"Well, I'm sure that's not true."

"Nah. I've actually been thinking a lot about what you said to me last week… and was hoping to get a little more perspective."

"I said a lot of things last week… in fact, I'm pretty sure I was a blabbering mess," she laughed, remembering how nervous she was to meet everyone. "Remind me?"

"I've seen worse. Women have actually_ passed out_ when they've seen me. It's terrible. I'm working on being more approachable," he said with a serious face.

Blake, however, couldn't contain her giggles. "No, seriously. What did you wanna talk about?"

They were interrupted by the waitress, coming to take their order, but once they'd got their drinks, Blake was straight back to finding out what he came here to talk to her about. Ryan had been avoiding it for the last ten minutes, thinking maybe it wasn't an appropriate conversation topic.

"I don't know if I should be talking to you about this… but, I thought it would be good to get a third-party perspective on my situation. I don't know, I feel like I should pay you first," he laughed nervously. The more he spoke, the more he was convincing himself this was a terrible idea.

"Oh pull yourself together, Ryan. First session is free." Blake was enjoying this. It was amusing to see a fully grown man squirming in front of her. Normally, it would be _her _in this position.

"Okay… So it's to do with Scarlett…" he finally admitted.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… it's not been great lately, and I don't really have any women I can talk to, to help me out."

"I'm sorry," Blake frowned sympathetically. "What's going on?"

"I just feel like we're not on the same page anymore. She's all about hanging out with her friends and getting drunk, and I'm just not. She just doesn't seem to be interested in anything I'm doing these days." Ryan looked helpless. Far from the jovial man she met last week and had heard so much about. He'd really let his guard down to open up to her, and she really wanted to help him.

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

"I don't know what to say. We barely talk. We're always working. I feel like we're just room-mates."

"Maybe that's the problem… if you've been working a lot, maybe you just need to take as much time out as you can and try to spend more time at home together. Make the effort. At the end of the day, your marriage is the most important thing. Acting is just a job. You could do fifteen movies a year, but what's that all worth with no one to come home to, and family to share it with? We have to protect what's dear to us while we still have the chance."

Ryan was nodding his head slowly as she spoke. This girl was wise beyond her years; for a girl so young, she sure sounded like she knew what she was talking about. "You're right… I do. I guess I've just been scared to really make myself available, in case she just wasn't interested."

"Ryan, you're not trying to impress a girl you're picking up at a bar… this is your _wife. _You have to trust your love. And if she _really _isn't interested, then maybe that's something you guys really need to sit down and talk about."

"Is there an old, wise man speaking to you through an earpiece?"

"No," she giggled and threw a sugar packet at him. "I'm a girl. We think about things a lot more than you guys do. Just go home, surprise her. Do something romantic. Don't be boring and cliché. Chocolates and flowers are a no-go. Think of something she'd like, and surprise her, and then indulge in some things that _she _enjoys, and then maybe she'll see that, and do the same for you. It's just about compromise. I'm sure if you just take time to really focus on your relationship, then things will work out," Blake smiled hopefully.

"Thanks, Blake… Really. I'll work on it. I really appreciate you coming out and listening to my marital woes," he laughed. He felt kind of pathetic to be spilling his guts to a girl ten years younger than him, who he barely knew, but there was something about Blake which made him comfortable enough to open up to her. She was warm and kind and family-oriented. Penn was lucky to have her.

"Hey, it's no problem. I really hope it works out for you, Ryan. But, I'll be here whenever you need to talk…"she gently placed her hand over his on the table and smiled sweetly. It was a supposed to be a friendly gesture, but she caught a glimpse of his ring, and remembered Penn, and suddenly it felt like it was something she shouldn't be doing, so she retracted her hand as subtly as possible, still keeping that caring smile.

After they parted ways, she sat there in her car, just thinking. She felt weird around Ryan. Not in a bad way… at least, she didn't think so. But whenever she was around him, she felt like she shouldn't be, and in all the time she'd been with Penn, she'd never once felt that around another man. It was beginning to worry her, because the last thing she wanted was to spoil things with Penn. She loved Penn. Ryan was just a co-star… a married co-star…and once filming was over for Green Lantern, she wouldn't have to worry about him.

She'd just have to get through these next few months.


	3. Never Met One Like You

**(March 2010)**

It was the first day of filming in New Orleans for Green Lantern, and it had been a while since the cast had all been together. Blake decided it would be nice if she baked cupcakes for everyone, as a sort of 'I look forward to working with you all for the next three months' sort of thing.

Blake walked onto set, cautiously carrying three baking trays of cupcakes, all balanced on top of each other. "Hey, everyone!" Her smile radiated throughout the warehouse, and everyone's eyes lit up when they saw her.

"Oh, they for me? You shouldn't have, Blake," Ryan teased as he swooped in behind her and took the trays off her hands.

"Careful!" she winced. She'd spent hours baking those- and forget everybody else- _she_ really wanted some.

"I got 'em." Ryan carefully set them down on a table, and proceeded to greet everyone, before getting back to Blake.

"Ms. Lively," he put his hand out for her to shake. "Trying to outdo me? I gotta remember not to come empty-handed next time."

"Oh, I don't have to try," she smirked.

"Ouch."

"How are you? It's been a little while."

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled genuinely. "How about you, Martha Stewart? I like the hair, by the way," he said, referring to her new brunette waves.

Blake laughed a little. "Thanks. I'm good, but super nervous about today. I was up all night baking to take my mind off it."

"I can see that…" he looked over at the trays of cupcakes. "You'll be fine. Just relax. It's just like any other movie you've done before," he tried to reassure her.

"Come on, hardly," she gestured to the elaborate set. "This is a _huge _production. And, oh my God, have you seen the fanboys?! I didn't know there was even such a thing. I feel like I'll have them outside my house with pitchforks if I screw this up!"

Ryan laughed quietly and put his hands on both her shoulders. "I promise, you'll do great. Just relax- have fun. Let's have a good day, come on," he smiled at her and lead her onto set for their first run-throughs.

Blake was comforted by the fact she only had to work with Ryan in this first scene. He didn't take himself too seriously, and he wouldn't be the type to get frustrated if she kept messing up. It allowed her to loosen up a little. She admired his composure and laid back attitude, and set herself a goal for the next three months of shooting, to try and emulate that.

* * *

"Hey, Carol. Was gonna maybe do a little flying today. Whatdya think?"

"I think you're late," she snorted.

"Oh gosh, guys, sorry," Blake apologised repeatedly for not keeping a straight face. She was completely overreacting, seeing as though there were no cameras rolling, and there was zero pressure, but it was important to her to make a good impression on her first day. She didn't want to be seen as the token pretty girl with the poor work ethic. She wanted to earn her place.

Everyone reassured her it was fine, and it was only a run-through, so they started again, and she managed to get through the line without smiling. She found it almost impossible to do, because Ryan was just one of those people you couldn't help but smile around. Blake was going to need to overcome that if she wanted to do a half-decent job in this movie.

"There isn't anything you can do that they can't do better, faster, and without disappointing women everywhere."

"Oh, yah, right. Like that's believable," Ryan joked with the crew.

"Shut up," Blake laughed heartily, and thumped his chest.

…

"Now let's get these pants off, and fly some planes," Ryan said as he tried, and failed to whip his belt off. Numerous times.

"Smooth," Blake winked at him annoyingly.

"Oh, I see. We'll play it that way, then."

"Nononono," Blake pouted. "You still gotta take it easy on me."

"Women," Ryan joked.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger already, Ryan," one of the crew called out.

"Yeah, no kidding. She doesn't mess around. Let's go again boss," he said to Blake, who was busy watching him, amused by his unique mannerisms.

* * *

"Hey, want a cupcake?" Blake asked casually as she walked up to and sat down at the lunch table Ryan was sitting at, handing him one before he could answer, and taking a bite of her own.

"Oh, thanks," he smiled and peeled the casing off, going to take a bite, before he saw Blake trying to conceal a smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Nice try," he said as he put it down.

"What?! I'm offended you won't try my cupcake."

"You're a terrible person," Ryan said plainly, and carried on eating his salad, pretending to be disgusted by her. Blake knew Ryan was on a strict diet and regime, as he needed to be ripped for his semi-nude scene in a few weeks' time, and she was going to make it her mission to sabotage him, and make it as hard as possible. He looked pretty beefy to her anyway, so she thought a few cupcakes wouldn't do too much harm- just a few more sit-ups maybe. She'd have to be a bit more creative if she was really going to make him work for it.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to have it myself then," she said as she reached over and grabbed the cupcake, making quick work of it before unwrapping another.

She heard a deep, loud cough, as a firm hand grabbed her wrist, just as she was about to bring the second cupcake to her mouth. She warily looked up to find their personal trainer, Bobby Strom towering over her, and giving her a seriously judgemental look. This was really not an ideal first meeting. She was wondering when he was going to her let go, or say _something_… preferably both.

"Hey?" she cowered, looking up at him, and immediately bursted into giggles out of nervousness- Ryan, joining her.

"That shit is terrible for you," he finally piped up. He let go of her hand and threw the cupcake in the bin. Blake's eyes widened immediately, looking at the bin like she'd just lost a child.

"But…"

"But nothing. You guys are on a strict diet as of today. You might have been slacking up until now, but I'll make sure there's no more of that going on."

"But I spent all ni-"

"I don't give a fuck if you spent all _year _making those sugar lumps. You ain't eating 'em."

Ryan choked on his water and shot Blake a petrified glance, as if he knew his lecture was coming. He'd known Bobby for a while, and he was responsible for getting him in shape for a lot of his previous movie roles, including Blade Trinity, so he knew how he operated. Bobby didn't take shit from anyone.

"And _you, _Reynolds… You need to have more discipline than that. I don't have time to hound your ass all day, too. I don't care how tempting a blonde with a baking tray is, you better just stick to that salad, while you're working with me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Ryan laughed and held his hand out for Bobby to shake. "Good to see you again, man. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour, but you better watch out for Lively, over there."

Blake gasped dramatically. "You just worry about yourself over there, Michelin Man."

"Alright, good to see you both. Bright and early tomorrow morning, guys," he gave them a nod and headed off to leave them to their lunch.

"Did that just happen?" Blake looked at Ryan, feeling like a disciplined schoolgirl. "I don't remember the last time I was told off… except by my mom when I don't call on a Sunday. There's nothing worse than that."

"I think it'll be wise for me to wear a diaper tomorrow…"

Blake giggled at him, and suddenly wondered what it would be like to live with him and his humour every day. If he was like this at home, he must be a pretty fun husband, she thought. That's when she remembered Scarlett. She wondered if it was appropriate to ask him how it was going.

"So, how are things going with you since we last spoke? You know, with Scarlett," she asked considerately, making sure to keep her voice down.

"You know," Ryan shrugged with a sad smile. "Hard work, but it's better than it was. That's for sure." He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't exactly lying, but he'd made it sound like it was better than it actually was. His marriage was stagnant; he knew there was no saving it, but he just couldn't admit it to himself, and the prospect of admitting it to Blake was even more daunting. She was in this perfect relationship, and although he was happy for her, he didn't want to be reminded of the fact that all around him, all he saw was happy people, in loving relationships. He was never the type of guy to be bitter, or resentful of what others had, but he wondered where, and why it all went wrong for him. All he'd ever wanted was to marry a woman who loved him as much as he loved her, and to have a big, tight-knit family. He didn't care how 'white picket-fence' it sounded; that was his dream.

"That's good to hear," Blake smiled cheerfully. She had an idea by his slouch, that things still weren't great, but she knew it was a sensitive subject, and so decided not to delve any deeper while they were still at work. "I'll still be around, if you ever wanna talk." Her smile was compassionate, but not patronizing, and she managed to get the perfect balance between seriousness, whilst also keeping the mood light. Ryan couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if it was the glint in her eye or that subtle dimple in her chin, or even the way her jaw was slightly off-centre when she grinned; he was still deciding.

But there was something…

'_**Less than all; more than a few, but I've never met one like you.'**_

* * *

_**A/N: HALLOOOO. Ok, so I had a major writing block last week, so some of this is pretty uninspired and blah. I really just wanna get to writing them together! So, I'm sorry if you're just waiting for them to get together in this fic, because so am I! I have an idea of how I want it to pan out, but I kinda just wanna skip ahead a little bit, but not sure hooow. So let me know if theres anything in particular you want to see happen/dont mind missing. Theres only so much filming bits I can write before it'll just get boring, but if there's specific scenes you want me to include, I will. :)**_

_**You know the driiiiilllll: no reviews, no updates ;)**_


	4. You Make Me Wanna

***2 months later***

They were filming a romantic scene between carol and Hal, sitting on a make-shift ledge in front of a green-screen, surrounded by what must have been almost a hundred crew members, but somehow, to Ryan, at least, it seemed intimate.

The wind machine gently blew through her brunette waves, and her shy eyes drew him in. He began to lose himself in thought. Despite the short period of time they'd known each other, Blake had become like a best friend to Ryan. He told her everything; they'd sometimes hang out together off-set, and they had that effortless banter that two people either just had, or they didn't.

They just had it.

He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on her lips, freezing as he did so, remembering that it wasn't in the script. Blake pulled back slightly, taken off guard, but tried to remain professional.

"Cut! Go again. Easy, Ryan. We know it's tempting, but just the cheek," the director, Martin Campbell mocked.

Ryan was mortified, and it didn't help that the entire crew were laughing at him. "I'm so sorry…" he laughed nervously. "I completely blanked on the script."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Blake laughed it off. "Just aim a little to the left next time, or my boyfriend might not be too pleased," she joked.

Ryan spent the rest of the day, trying to figure out whether Blake's acting was just really good, or if it was something else entirely which made him kiss her. He hoped it was the former, because he really couldn't afford to be having feelings for a woman in a relationship, who wasn't his wife, and also happened to be a current co-star. There was no way any good could come of that.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Ryan asked as he pulled a chair out at the table Blake was eating her lunch at.

"As long as you don't try to kiss me again," she smirked.

Ryan picked a cherry tomato out of Blake's salad and threw it at her head, sending it bouncing off across the floor.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that, you jerk."

"Serves you right."

"Pff. Hey, do you have plans tonight? I fancy going out for some gumbo or something. Care to join me?"

"Hmm… just as long as we go somewhere that has normal food on the menu too," Ryan made a disgusted face at the mention of gumbo. "I wasn't a fan the last time we had it."

"Oh, come on," Blake tried to convince him. "You gotta immerse yourself in the Louisiana culture!"

"Gladly. Just no gumbo. I'll leave that to you. So, you'll pick me up at eight?" he winked.

"Yes, Princess," she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Right on schedule, Blake knocked on Ryan's door, and tried to disguise her distaste at his chosen attire once he'd greeted her.

"What…"

"What?" Blake tried to play dumb. "Nothing," she smiled exaggeratedly, "let's go."

"Is it the shirt?" Ryan guessed. He knew it was a bold choice.

Blake hesitated before admitting it. "Ok, so, it's the shirt. It's a really awful shirt," she winced.

"Alright, alright, let me go get changed."

"I think we should burn it, just to be safe."

Ryan laughed and headed back inside to change into a different one, inviting her in to wait. He was amused by her brutal honesty. He was used to girls falling at his feet, and worshipping his every move- not picking out his flaws- so it was weirdly fun for him to have Blake to bring him back down to earth every now and again. She didn't feel the need to lie to him, just to spare his feelings, and he appreciated that. She wasn't fake; and because of that, he felt that _he _could be exactly who he was around her.

They eventually made it to the restaurant, once Ryan's attire was up to Blake's high standards, and were immediately taken care of as soon as they entered. The restaurant host knew they wouldn't want to be disturbed by anyone who might recognise them, and so seated them in the far corner, well out of the way of any other diners.

"Oh, well, this is cosy," Blake laughed. It was a little awkward that they were so out of the way- it made it seem like they were on some sort of romantic date.

Which they so obviously weren't.

I mean, come on.

"I'll have the seafood gumbo, and my friend here will have the same, thank you," Blake beamed at the waiter as she handed over the menus.

"Uhm. No," Ryan said plainly. "She thinks she's funny. I apologise. I'll have your prime rib please," Ryan smiled smugly at Blake who rolled her eyes in return.

"I tried."

"Gonna have to try harder if you want me to go near that again."

"Don't worry; I'll fix you up before we're done with filming."

"You know what they say: Can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Oh give me a break. You're not old."

"I already have my hip replacement surgery scheduled."

"Oh, shut up," Blake giggled.

"I could teach _you _a few things, though," he looked accusingly at her as he sipped his drink.

"Such as?"

"Such as, how to not run like a girl," he snorted.

"Hey! Jackass. I'm uncoordinated. Running is not my strong suit."

"Putting one leg in front of the other requires superior coordination, I know."

"You just keep up the sarcasm, Mr Reynolds. I'll get you back."

"Aww, I'm only teasing."

"No you're not. I run like Phoebe from Friends!"

They both laughed together for a while. The comparison was frighteningly accurate.

"Sorry, let me just take this call quick," Blake took her vibrating phone from her pocket to answer it. It was Penn.

"Sure, go ahead," Ryan smiled, taking his own phone out to occupy himself- giving her a bit of privacy- as much as he could, considering she was just across the table.

"Hey, babe. What's up? I was just calling to say goodnight."

"Hey, I'm just at dinner right now; can I call you back in like an hour? You'll be up right?"

"Um," Penn wasn't sure how to react. Normally Blake would be home at this time, or she'd make the time to talk to him if she was out. "I might be. Pretty tired, though. Who are you out with?"

"Oh, just Ryan," she said innocently. "So, can I call you back?"

"You know what… um. Don't worry about it. Have fun on your date."

"Penn!" Blake turned her back to the table slightly, as she tried to reason with her boyfriend without making a scene. "It's not like that at all."

She waited for him to reply, but he'd already hung up on her. She wasn't sure how to react. Did Ryan hear? Should she act like it was all fine? She had this horrible feeling in her gut, knowing that Penn was mad at her, especially because she felt she'd done nothing wrong. She saw the food arrive, but all of a sudden, she wasn't so hungry anymore. She just wanted to be back home with her boyfriend, so things could go back to normal. Being across the country from him was beginning to take its toll on their relationship. They were used to seeing each other every day, so this distance had definitely started to put a strain on things, and she wasn't sure if this was all worth it.

Blake swallowed the hurt and broke into a big smile as she put her phone away to face Ryan. "Sorry. Anyway, you sure you don't wanna try some of mine?"

"I'm sure. Knock yourself out," he laughed softly. "Everything okay?"

Ryan had tried to mind his own business, but nevertheless, ended up overhearing her brief but heated conversation. He'd caught her sad frown before she put her phone away, and was concerned.

"Everything's fine," she lied with a less than convincing smile.

"You know, you can talk to me, Blake. It's fine if you don't want to, but you've been here for me, and the offer stands for you, too."

"Thank you…" she took a long, drawn out breath before she started. "It's just Penn. This long distance thing really isn't working for us. I don't know what to do."

"Do you remember what you told me when I first asked you for advice?"

"Oh lord. What did I say?"

"Something like: 'you need to take as much time out as you can, and spend more time at home together'. You said I needed to really make the effort, because we have to protect what's dear to us while we still have the chance."

"That's not bad advice. Maybe I should be a marriage counsellor."

"Look," Ryan laughed a little. "You're a smart girl. Maybe you just need to take your own advice on this one. I'm sure you guys will figure it out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right… you know, I think he's threatened by you," Blake laughed as if the idea was ridiculous.

"_Threatened?"_ Ryan looked equally as amused. "By what? My disarmingly good looks?"

"Yeah, he has posters of you in his room. I dunno. It's like he thinks I'm gonna cheat on him or something."

"You don't strike me as that type of girl."

"I'm not," Blake quickly confirmed, in case he _had _got the wrong idea.

"I know. I also didn't think you were the type of girl to let her food get cold…" he reluctantly aimed his eyes at her seafood gumbo. It looked less than aesthetically pleasing, and was ruining his appetite. "It smells horrendous. Can you hurry up with that!"

Blake brought a spoonful up to her nose and inhaled a deep breath. "Mmmm. Sure you don't want any?" she moved the spoon towards his face, and he dodged dramatically.

"No, I'm really fine," he chuckled, swatting the spoon away.

"You're a little full of yourself aren't you? Just boasting about how fine you are."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. He loved her quick wit and sarcastic comebacks. He'd never met another girl who was able to really test him on that level, and that's why he enjoyed her company so much. But the more he looked at her, the more he realised that what he felt for her wasn't platonic. He knew he was physically attracted to her, but that was normal, right? Any man with a pulse would find her physically attractive… that wasn't what worried him. It was the way she made him feel when she laughed that laugh of hers; when she pulled those goofy faces, or when she bossed him around. He'd been convincing himself it was nothing. It was just another job, and it was just the extreme situation of spending so much time away from home, and with another woman, that was causing him to feel these things.

But he was lying to himself.

He'd been in countless movies, and had never once felt this way about another woman. He didn't even feel this way about his own wife anymore.

He's not sure he ever did… not like this.

'_**What's sad is that I love her, but I'm falling for you.'**_

* * *

When Ryan got in, he called Scarlett, to try and banish these inappropriate thoughts, and remind himself of what was already in his life.

No answer.

Maybe she was in the bath. He left her a sweet text, and went out for a late night run, to clear his head.

While he was out, he tried to remind himself of all the reasons he loved his wife; why he married her in the first place. He'd known Blake for barely three months. Surely there couldn't be anything there worth ruining his marriage for. And even if there was… having urges and not acting on them is what separates man from beast.

As soon as he got in, he checked his phone, but there was still no reply from his wife. It had been over an hour. He knew she always had her phone on her at this time of night. And if she was busy, what was she doing that meant she couldn't send a quick text back to her husband?

He tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't going to help his situation. There was, however, a goodnight message from Blake. He skimmed over it swiftly before deleting it, and slumping onto his bed. He was trying to keep her off his mind, but he couldn't. She was everywhere. And where she wasn't, she'd still enter his thoughts somehow, through a book he was reading, or a song he was listening to, or a TV programme he was watching. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he knew it was only going to get worse. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it bottled up for.

'_**You make me wanna leave the one I'm with; start a new relationship with you…**_

_**You were like my best friend. The one I used to run and talk to when me and my girl was having problems. You used to say it'll be okay. Suggest little nice things I should do. **_

_**But when I go home at night, and lay my head down, all I seemed to think about was you.'**_

* * *

_**a/n: fiiiiiiiiiiiinally updated. idk what happened with this chapter. I wrote it in like 6 different sittings, and was soooo unmotivated, so if it doesn't make sense, that's why haha. We're slowly but surely getting there, guys. I know it seems very one-sided right now with Ryan having feelings for Blake, but the next few chapters will focus more on Blake, and then it'll start to get interesting. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek :P anyway, enjoy and review!**_


	5. Pretend Like You're Alone Tonight

_**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight; I know he's there. You're probably hanging out and making eyes, while across the room, he stares. I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor and ask my girl to dance… she'll say yes.**_

Penn sat alone in his studio after he hung up the phone, pissed off, jealous, bitter, angry at himself for acting this way; angry at Ryan for taking his place when he couldn't be there; angry at Blake for thinking it was okay.

He brought the now almost-empty vodka bottle to his lips, and tilted his head back, downing the rest and throwing the bottle to the floor as the spirit burned its way down his throat. He picked up his guitar and started clumsily strumming the tune to one of his deeper, darker songs. One of those that Blake had never heard. He didn't think it was fair to expose her sweet innocence to such sour and painful lyrics. She didn't need to know that side of the man she loves.

Loved?

He wasn't sure anymore. He didn't even know how _he _felt. He'd been struggling with these thoughts for a while now- whether they were meant to be- and this particular incident didn't help.

His dwelling and heartache quickly turned back to anger, and as he reached for the bottle again, he realised he'd already drunk it dry. He grabbed a scruffy leather jacket, and stumbled on out. He knew exactly where he was going. A place he hadn't been in a while. A place he had no need to visit since he started dating Blake.

Despite his altered state, he thought better of driving to the bar, and instead, hailed himself a taxi, tipping more generously than he intended to when they arrived. He safely made it onto the pavement and into the bar, where he kept the drinks coming, as fast as the girls did. Some recognised him; some just saw an attractive guy, alone at the bar; others simply saw an opportunity for free drinks. Either way, he didn't care. He liked the attention, and it was more than he was getting from his girlfriend.

Just harmless flirting, right? Nothing worse than what his girlfriend was doing, halfway across the country, in Lousiana.

One of the bolder girls took his hand, dragged him off his barstool, and led him onto the dancefloor, where he stood there, dumbstruck, as he watched her bend over, drop down, and make her way around him.

He could never get Blake to do anything like that.

Maybe that's what he liked about her.

Maybe it's what he didn't.

When the song finished, she hooked her finger in the belt loop of his faded black jeans, and guided him over to a quiet corner by the cigarette machine, where she pulled his body against hers and began pressing soft but purposeful kisses into his neck. He put his hand up against the wall to keep his balance, but said nothing and let her do what she was doing- just as he'd been doing all night. He'd barely spoken since he'd met the nameless girl.

Or maybe she did tell him her name?

He couldn't remember.

All he could remember was that he wanted to forget.

The girl liked the fact he didn't speak. She thought it was dark; mysterious; attractive. The girl was the polar opposite of Blake: short; stick thin; dark, pixie haircut; heavy eye makeup; an assortment of rings and bracelets, and deep eyes which said she had a past.

He liked it.

"Let's go back to my place," she whispered into his ear, just when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

The girl took it upon herself to get the phone out of his tight pockets to check who it was. "Just Blake," she said nonchalantly as she put his phone in her back pocket. "I thought maybe it would be your girlfriend," she laughed.

Penn's teeth gritted, and his fist clenched against the wall at the sound of her name. "That _is _my girlfriend."

"Interesting name," she mused. "Well she's not here now, so, where were we?"

"I don't know," he mumbled absently.

"I think we were talking about going back to my place," she grinned.

"Look... I really can't. I have to go. Can I just have my phone back, please?"

"Whatever," she huffed, and slapped his phone into his hand. "Your loss."

* * *

When Blake got home from dinner, she texted Ryan goodnight, but got no reply.

Maybe he'd already fallen asleep.

She paced up and down, deliberating for hours, whether she should call Penn, or leave him to cool off until tomorrow. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing they were on bad terms, so she dialled that familiar number. But never had she felt this way dialling it.

It rung and rung, until he finally answered, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Penn…"

But there was no one there… all she could hear was the sound of muffled music. She squinted in confusion, putting her finger over her free ear to try and listen more closely.

He said he was going to sleep… Blake thought naively.

**"Just Blake. I thought maybe it would be your girlfriend."**

**"That **_is _**my girlfriend."**

**"Interesting name…Well she's not here now, so, where were we?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I think we were talking about going back to my place."**

The reception on the call became scrambled, and the call ended, but Blake was too gut-wrenched to move. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

No.

He couldn't.

Could he?

* * *

**a/n: ****eeeeek ok sorry for the obvious lack of Blyan in what's supposed to be a Blyan ff, but I needed to get this quick chapter out of the way before I do my proper blyan chapter (will be up in the next couple of days). I didnt want this to be in there- I wanted it to just be B/R. **

**SoooOOOoo I did a mini-poll on twitter earlier before I wrote this, cause I wasnt sure if I wanted the Plake relationship to go down this kind of route. I dont think i was ever going to have him ACTUALLY cheat on her, but I wanted it to get a little interesting. **

**Anyway, this chapter will obviously set up the next one for Blake and Ryan dealing with the aftermath, and as I said in the last chapter, I'll start to explore Blake's feelings for Ryan a bit more too. **

**I'm under no illusion that some of you probably hated this and will want only Blyan but...meh. lol let me know in the reviews. xoxo**


	6. I'll Be What You Need

**a/n: Hi sorry I'm a terrible person I said two days and it ended up being over like 2 weeks, but anywho. Here ya go.**

The next day came sooner than Blake would have wanted. She spent the morning being much more quiet than usual- not as animated when around Ryan, and visibly pensive when alone. Ryan watched on quietly, wanting to give her space as he knew it probably had something to do with her boyfriend. He'd try and cheer her up at lunch, but for now, work was what they were there to do, and he knew she was professional enough to put that first, no matter what was troubling her.

Ryan crept up behind Blake choosing her lunch at craft service, and grabbed her shoulders, scaring her senseless. She wasn't feeling quite herself, overthinking, and paying little attention to her surroundings, so Ryan's sudden approach unsettled her. It took her a while to snap into a suitable giggly reaction, but Ryan saw right through it.

"You wanna talk?" he asked softly.

"Not really," she half-smiled at him. "But thank you." Blake was never the type to bring other people into her family or relationship problems- probably partly because she rarely experienced any- but also because she was raised with the mindset that what happens at home stays at home. When you open your life up to outsiders, you leave yourself open to gossip and rumours, and she couldn't afford that. She felt like she'd already let too much slip to Ryan the night before, and didn't want to say any more. It was too shameful to tell him that the boyfriend she spoke so highly of had cheated on her.

Ryan gave her a respectful nod and put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. She was immediately cheered up when she wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled into him. She knew it would only be temporary, but she enjoyed being able to crack a genuine smile nevertheless.

During lunch, Ryan watched Blake's phone light up incessantly, but she kept declining the call before he could make out who it was.

There it went again.

Penn.

Decline.

19 missed calls.

"Hey, you gonna answer that?" Ryan laughed a little, gesturing to her phone with his eyes.

"Does it look like it?" she said bluntly, aimlessly stabbing her fork into her salad.

Ryan was a little taken aback by her harshness. She was definitely out of character today. "Well, it seems like the guy's really sorry about how he acted last night. Maybe you should just hear him out."

"Ryan, you don't know what you're talking about. Please, just… I said I didn't wanna talk about it." she said as she got up from the table with her tray, dumped her lunch in the bin and walked off to her trailer. Although she knew Ryan was only trying to help, she just needed to be alone.

Incoming call: Penn

She dropped her head in her hands. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Can't you take a hint? I'm at work, Penn."

"Why won't you answer my calls?! Why are _you _mad?"

Blake let out a laugh in disbelief. He had a nerve. "Are you kidding me right now? So you're saying you did _nothing _last night that I should be mad about?"

"Look, okay, fine. I'm sorry for how I snapped at you and hung up last night, but maybe if you'd answer one of my 50 calls-"

"20."

"Fine. 20. If you'd answer one of my _20 _calls, then you'd already know that I'm sorry, and I promise to not let my jealousy get the better of me again."

"You're unbelievable. Where were you last night, Penn? Huh?"

Penn paused for a second as he felt his stomach drop. "What are you talking about?"

"You conveniently left out the part where you went out to a bar and hooked up with some random girl."

_**Fuck**_. "No. No. Look, Blake, I promise, it's not what you think. Nothing happened!"

"Penn, I heard it all! Don't lie to me. Just stop lying!" she began to cry down the phone, getting more and more distressed at the thought of her boyfriend with another woman. It made her feel sick.

"I called you last night to apologise! I have no idea why, seeing as I've done _nothing _wrong. I called you. Like an idiot, because I hated the thought of us going to sleep on bad terms, and you answered. And I heard you, and another girl talking about me, and how I wasn't there, and that you were gonna go back to her place."

"And then I left! I promise you. I left. Alone."

"I wish I could believe you. But even if you're telling the truth, you don't seem to think there's anything wrong with you being at that bar with her in the first place."

"Blake, please, that's not true. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not enough. Please don't call back," were her last words as she hung up. She stood up and took a deep breath as she prepared herself to go back on set. She looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly recognise herself. The brown hair was a factor, but the natural frown she had on was what troubled her most. She attempted to smile, but she physically couldn't. It was like she'd forgotten how to. She let her lips curve downwards again, and she examined her puffy eyes, and smudged makeup. She looked terrible. This wasn't what she was used to seeing when she looked in the mirror. She promised herself she'd never let a guy be responsible for making her like this ever again.

She deserved more than that.

"Blake…" she heard, with a knock on her trailer door. "It's me," the familiar voice spoke softly. "I just want to check that you're okay. I can leave if you want me to…" he waited for a response, but got none. He began to worry, but thought maybe she just really didn't want to talk to anyone. He'd been there before, so he understood and didn't take it too personally. He turned away from the door, and began down the few steps up the trailer when he heard the door open behind him.

"Ryan," he heard her say weakly. He immediately turned around to her broken face and felt as though something had hit his chest. He'd never seen her like this before. He stepped into the doorway and she met him in the middle, collapsing into his chest in tears. Ryan closed the door behind him and held her tighter. Her tears soaked through his t-shirt and onto his skin, and he just wanted to kiss them away. He knew if she was his, he'd never let her feel like this.

She deserved more than that.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Hey, shh. I know. You don't need to apologize," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "I'll be whatever you need; punchbag, shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to. You just gotta let me."

"He cheated on me," she sobbed- her voice breaking as she spoke those words. It suddenly seemed so much more real.

"Oh, Blake…" he sighed helplessly. He knew there was nothing he could say; he just held onto her tighter.

"I worshipped the ground he walked on. I _trusted _him. I gave him everything I had. And it wasn't enough."

Ryan lifted her chin up and wiped her tears with his thumbs, looking her seriously in the eyes. "Don't- Don't say that. Don't ever think you're not enough. It's him who isn't good enough for you."

"I just don't know what to think; I don't know what to do."

"I know this is tough to have to deal with right now…but we have to get back to work in a minute…"

"I know…" she stood up tall, took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Ryan."

"Look, I know you'll be fine, but how about I come over after work and we can talk. Or whatever you want."

Blake broke into a small smile as she looked at him standing there. She knew he was really trying to be there for her, but he was cautious. He didn't want to be rejected again- he was getting enough of that from his wife.

"Thank you, Ryan... You're really amazing, you know that?"

"Ohhh, I know," he winked at her.

"Alright, alright. Step aside, Oprah. I gotta get to hair and makeup. I look horrible."

"You never look horrible," he smiled as he stepped out of her trailer. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

"Special delivery for Miss Lively," Ryan grinned when Blake opened her door. "I hear girls eat ice cream at times like these, so I come bearing cookie dough."

Blake immediately broke into a smile. "Ice cream first. Hand it over," she pouted, with her palm out.

"Yes ma'am."

He gave her the ice cream tub before she finally let him in, and they walked into the lounge, where the TV was already on. Blake had already set up her own private pity party, complete with duvets, and a jumbo box of tissues, and-

"Cheaters?" Ryan watched the TV in amusement.

"I thought it was fitting."

"You're watching Cheaters..."

"Yep," Blake dropped herself onto the sofa and hid in her duvet, playing up the whole feeling sorry for herself act. "Thinking of calling up the show to follow Penn around."

"You can't watch this garbage." Ryan laughed as he switched the TV off. Blake immediately turned it back on again with the remote, but was trumped when Ryan yanked the plug out from the power socket.

"How's that fair?!" Blake whined.

"I came here so we could talk, not watch this asshole," Ryan laughed.

"You're right, I guess I was just trying to avoid it for as long as I could. I don't know what to say. I think I'm embarrassed, more than anything else."

"Embarrassed? What do _you _have to be embarrassed about?" he asked as he carefully sat down next to her, on top of the duvet she was curled up under.

"I'm embarrassed that _that _is the type of guy I have as my boyfriend. Or had. I don't even know. I'm embarrassed that I wasn't enough for-"

"Hey," he cut her off before she could finish. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Well then why else would he cheat on me?! He's obviously looking for something I can't give him." Blake began to choke up, but was determined not to cry again.

"He did it because he was jealous. Because, maybe _he _felt as though he wasn't good enough. That's not to say that excuses it, but _don't _put this on yourself."

"Well, what would you have done in his position?" she asked as she mixed the melting ice cream with her teaspoon.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know if it was my fault. Is it wrong of me that you and I have gotten close?"

"It's not your fault, Blake. And for the record, if I was with you, I'd make every effort to be out here spending every minute I could with you, so I wouldn't have the _time _to be jealous of you with other guys. But if I _was _worried or jealous, I'd fight like hell for you, instead of sitting bitter halfway across the country...and doing whatever else he did. He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."

Just as soon as he finished (his declaration of love?), he realised how it came out. He noticed her expression change, so he knew she felt the awkwardness too. Blake didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't really think it through when she asked him; she just assumed he'd use Scarlett as an example...not _her. _But it didn't feel like he was using her as an example. It didn't feel like that at all. The sincerity was frightening to her, because it wasn't the sort of thing you can just forget about or un-hear. There's no sweeping that under the rug. It complicated everything. They were just friends; Ryan was married; Blake had a boyfriend. What exactly was she supposed to do with this information? Sure, it wasn't like he said he was in love with her and was ready to leave his wife, but he still said more than he should have, and they both knew it. All of a sudden, she was back in that meeting room: the shy, self-conscious young woman who was wonderstruck when she locked eyes with the goofy but charming man who stumbled through the door that morning. In that moment, she knew that somehow, someday, in some way, that man would change her life, whether she wanted him to or not. She remembered everything she felt for him after that day, and how hard she worked to keep those feelings hidden- focusing on her boyfriend, and her work. Everything was going so well with them just being good friends. Everything was going great between them, before he said _that. _

All of those feelings came flooding back to her as she stared into those sweet, vulnerable, brown eyes of his.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "Thanks," she muttered timidly.

"Uh... Sorry, that was..."

"Just an example, right?" she smiled.

"Right," he replied, not even able to look her in the eye. He didn't know if he should get up to leave, or if that would just make it more awkward. He decided to stay put.

"So how _is _Scarlett anyway?"

"It's not great, to tell you the truth, but I'm not gonna waste my energy on it when I'm two thousand miles away. I don't know if I see a future with her anymore."

"But you loved her once. Isn't that enough for you to want to try and fix things?"

"I still do love her; that's not the problem. But you tell me, Blake... Is it enough for _you_?"

It was only then that Blake began to understand the battle Ryan had been going through. Through no fault of her own, she had never fully appreciated that sometimes, love _wasn't _enough, and couldn't always make everything okay. The charmed life she lived didn't allow for her to witness or experience that harsh reality, and only now, at 22, was she experiencing that firsthand.

"I don't know, Ryan," she sighed and put the ice cream on the table. She couldn't stomach it anymore. "What are we gonna do, huh?" her lips quirked up into a quick half-smile.

"Come here." He put an arm around her and held her close to him. "We'll be okay. Life goes on."

"Thank you for being here for me tonight, Ryan."

"Always," he replied simply.

* * *

The next day was far less awkward than either expected it to be. In fact, despite what Ryan had said, they felt more comfortable around each other than ever. He watched her from the other side of the room, giggling with a crew member behind the camera, looking as happy and as radiant as ever, and he was glad he was partly responsible for helping her find that again.

"Well, look who's back to her usual lively self," he smiled as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I am," she beamed. "I didn't really get the chance earlier to tell you why, though," she said cryptically as she pulled him to one side.

"Oh," he looked confused. "Why?"

"He didn't cheat on me. He managed to get the cctv footage of that night from the bar manager, and he sent it to me. He left alone. He didn't even touch the girl. I shouldn't have ever doubted him."

"Oh..." was just about all Ryan could manage again.

_**So **__that's __**why she's so happy, **_he thought sadly.

"Hey, I'm really happy for you, Blake. I'm glad it all worked out." he pulled her into a friendly hug, but let go quickly, because that's all they were.

It was all they could ever be.

_Friends. _

Blake saw the hurt in his eyes, and she knew exactly what he was feeling, because she felt it, too. It didn't matter how they felt for each other, because there was too much in the way. A boyfriend, a wife, the age gap, the Brangelina backlash they'd get for falling for each other on set while already in relationships. Blake didn't want to hurt anyone, and she knew it would _kill _Penn if she ever got with Ryan, even if they were no longer together. She couldn't do that to him.

This was just the way it had to be.


End file.
